Ada Apa Dengan Dokter
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Pein kena stroke! Seluruh anggota Akatsuki dikerahkan ke Konoha buat nyari dokter! Apa Pein bakal sembuh? Ato keadaan malah tambah parah? .R&R. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Stroke?

GoodBoyTob (GBT)i: Hai hai hai

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_Ohayou! GoodBoyTobi yg cantik dan rajin menabung nongol lagi dengan FanFic ke-9 nyah! Tpi kali ini saia menggabungkan ide ama atashi no otooto yang namanyah..

_**OreoZetsu:**_ OreoZetsu!!

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_Btw.. kenapa pake nama OreoZetsu sih?

_**OreoZetsu: **_Soalnyah aku suka Zetsu! dan menurut aku Zetsu tuh hasil perkawinan antara Oreo ama Venus Flytrap! Jadi yaaaah..

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_...heh? --sweat dropped-- eniwei, R&R okey?!

**xxx**

**Ada Apa Dengan Dokter (AADD)**

Suatu hari di markas Akatsuki.. Langit biru cerah, burung-burung berkicau, rumput-rumput bergoyang (yah pokoknya pagi yang damai lah.. kelamaan ngejelasin entar bosen!) Tiba-tiba terdengar suara histeris Konan yang tereak.

"SAYAAANG!! KAMU KENAPUAAAAAH?!" seluruh markas langsung dilanda gempa bandang (lho? bukannya banjir bandang?). Para anggota Akatsuki yang laennyah langsung pada melejit, terus berbondong-bondong lari ke asal suara, percis kayak barisan ulet kaki seribu.

"APA? DIMANA? SAPA?" Kisame nongol pake piyama biru gambar hiu chibi sambil nenteng Samehada.

"Mana? Mana musuhnya?" Itachi yang cuma pake boxer warna item celingak-celinguk ke arah tembok.

"Oi, buta! Ntu tuh tembok!" Kisame muterin badannya Itachi biar ngadep ke arah yang bener (Itachi emang udah rabun gara-gara kebanyakan make Mangekyou Sharingan.. ho3)

"Terus sapa musuhnya?!" Itachi masih ambil ancang-ancang mau nyerang, jiwa iseng Kisame mucul.

"Itu adek lo, si Sasuke!"

"Oh ya? MANGEKYOU!!" Tapi Itachi salah arah lagi, dan akhirnya Kisame ketransport ke dunia Tsukuyomi (emang enak! senjata makan tuan!).

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!" Kisame jadi gila ngeliatin sodara-sodaranya dibantai dengan sadis selama 72 jam non stop di dunia Tsukuyomi (buat Kisame, restoran sushi!). Dijepit pake sumpit, dicelup ke kecap asin, terus dimakan dengan penuh kebiadaban...

_--Balik ke masalah semula--_

"Eeeh? Ada apa sih? Tobi masih ngantuk nih.." Tobi yang masih make piyama warna oranye plus sendal kelinci bulu-bulu, nongol sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. Tiba-tiba Zetsu nongol dari bawah kaki Tobi.

"HUWAAA!! GEMPA LAGI!!" Tobi tereak histeris sampe pipis di kepala Zetsu.

"PUAH!" (bagian putih Zetsu) **"PUAH, SIALAN!" **(bagian item Zetsu pake **bold**).

"Adha apha shih, hun?!" Deidara nongol sambil sikat gigi, dia sendiri cuma make anduk mandi warna kuning plus rambut yang dikuncir kuda model Ino.

"Hu uh, bikin kaget aja nih! Emang ketua kenapa?!" Sasori nongol pake piyama merah dengan rambut awut-awutan, sambil nyeret-nyeret boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya yang super over size (iya, segede kugutsu!).

"BERISIK OI!! GEL RAMBUT GUA JADI ILANG GAK TAU KEMANA KAN!!" Hidan yang cuma pake celana (emang dia gak pernah pake baju kan?) tereak ampe nyembur-nyembur ke Kakuzu yang berdiri di depannya.

"BACOT LO GEDE AMAT SIH?! NIH GUA BALES SEMBUR!! CUAH! CUAH!" Kakuzu yang belom make atribut hariannya (masker tebel yang kayak orang arab mau jihad itu loh..) malah sengaja ngeludahin Hidan di muka.

"ANJROT!! GUA DILUDAHIN!! GUA KAN GAK SENGAJA!! NIH BARU SENGAJA!! CUAH! CUAH!" Akhirnya terjadilah perang ludah, yang laen malah jadi pada nontonin tu cunguk dua berantem.

"WOOOIII!! LO PADA DENGERIN GUA DUOOOOONG!!" Konan tereak ampe urat lehernya mau putus. Akhirnya semuanya diem...

"Nah, gitu dong!" Konan tolak pinggang dengan gaya mbak-mbak pramugari mau malak pak pilot (iya, emang gak nyambung..)

"Jadhi jadhi.. adha apha, hun?" Deidara membuka pembicaraan.

"Lepeh dulu tuh odol napa?" Konan nunjuk ke arah mulutnya Deidara yang penuh busa odol.

"Hun? iyha.. iyha.. CUH!"

"GYAAAAA!! TEDDY BEAR GUA KENA ODOL!! DEIDARA BLO'ON!!" BUAGH!! Sasori ngegebug Deidara pake bonekanya yang segede gaban, anduk Deidara lepas ((censored)).

"OOOOIII!! DENGERIN GUA NAPAH?!" Konan kesel ati, ada urat gede yang berkedut di palanya.

"Lo yang mulai!" PLAK! Sasori nabok Deidara. CUH! Deidara ngelepehin busa odol ke muka Sasori, terus berantem jambak-jambakan, akhirnya mereka berdua ditendang ama Konan.

"Udah deh! Gua jadi gak ngomong ngomong nih!" Konan ngelus-ngelus dadanya nenangin diri _"Sabar.. sabar.."_

"Ehem.. ehem.. jadi sebenernyah.. Pein-sama kena stroke.."

"APA?!" Semua teriak.

"Masa ketua kalian kena stroke tapi kagetnya cuma segitu?! Mana ekspresinyiiaaaaaa??" Konan belagak kayak iklan di tipi-tipi.

Semua dehem-dehem "Oke.. siji.. loro.. telu.." Tobi jadi pemandu suara "WUAPUAAAAAAAAAAHHH??" semua berteriak lebay ampe nyembur ke mukanya Konan.

"Nah, gichu dong! Tapi plis deh jangan pake kuah!" saut Konan sewot sambil ngelap mukanya yang diterpa curahan iler.

"Ehem.. Okeh.. kayak yang gua bilang tadi... PEIN-SAMA KENA STROKE!! OH DARLING, UDAH BERKALI-KALI KUBILANG JANGAN SUKA NONTON SINETRON **CAHAYA**!!" Konan jerit-jerit histeris. Yang laen cengo...

"Watdepak?! Ape hubungannyah sinetron ama stroke??" Hidan bengong ngeliat Konan sesenggukan.

"Iyah.. semalem pas dia nonton episode-xx kan bokapnya si Talitha kena stroke gara-gara kantornya kebakar.. terus.. terus.. dia ikutan stroke juga deh.. mungkin dia stress gara-gara gagal mulu buat nangkep Kyuubi.." semua tetep cengo...

"Yah, apa boleh buat, un.. Naruto si Kyuubi ntu kan dilindungi pengarang maha hebat dan maha dahsyat yang bernama Kishimoto-sensei, un!" (tau kan ini sapa?)

"..." semuanya tambah cengo...

"Eh.. eh.. emang stroke itu apa sih? Makanan yah? Tobi laper nih.. kita sarapan pake stroke yuk!" Tobi malah loncat-loncat kegirangan. Yang laen sweat dropped...

"Pokoknyah! Sekarang cepet telpon dokter!" Konan langsung merentah seenak udele.

"Iya! Iya! Biar Tobi yang telpon!" Tobi langsung ngangkat tangan dengan semangat.

TAT! TIT! TUT! TET! TOT! (emang bunyi mencet telpon kayak gini yah?) Tuuut.. Tuuut..

"Halo" Ada suara mbak-mbak suster dari sebrang sana.

"Oh iya halo! Ini dari Tobi, Tobi minta dikirim dokter yang cepet! Ada orang sekarat yang udah mau ko'it!"

"Wah! Baik baik! Alamatnya dimana?"

"Alamatnya goa batu!"

Tuuut.. Tuuut..

"Loh kok? diputus?"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Konan berubah wujud jadi **super saiyan (1)** terus nembakin laser **kamehameha (2)** ke arah Tobi.

"WUAAAAAAAAA!!"

**(1)** yang kayak di dragon ball ntu loh.. yang rambutnya jadi ngejigrak!

**(2)** yang ska dragon ball pasti bisa ngebayangin! he2..

"TOBI BLO'ON!! Kita tuh udah gak tinggal di goa! Kita udah punya rumah! RUMAAAAAH!! Sini gua yang telpon!" Konan ngerebut telponnya dengan penuh emosi.

TAT! TIT! TUT! TET! TOT! Tuuut.. Tuuut..

"HOI! JANGAN MAEN-MAEN AMA RUMAH SAKIT!!"

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. si suster yang udah sewot langsung nutup telponnya gitu aja.

"SETAN LO!!" Konan ngebanting telponnya, terus langsung diinjek-injek dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu ampe tu telpon meledug. Yang laen langsung merinding...

"Haah.. haah.. capek.. ya udah.. Tobi tanggung jawab.. sana pergi cari dokter ke Konoha.. haah.. haah.." Konan duduk lemes, capek badan, capek ati, capek otak.

"SIAP BOS!!" gak pake mandi dulu, Tobi langsung ngedobel piyamanya ama jubah Akatsuki.

"BERANGKAAAAT!!" Tobi lari dengan penuh semangat, tapi kok kayaknya dia gak maju maju? BLETAK!! Tiba-tiba Deidara ngejitak Tobi.

"DASAR TOBI AUTIS, UN!! KALO LARI YA JANGAN DIATAS TREADMILL DONG, UN!!" Deidara langsung sewot.

"Oh.. ha ha ha.. pantesan aja gak maju maju.." Tobi nyingkirin treadmill punya Pein (Iya, Pein rajin fitness loh!).

"Oke! Sekarang BERANGKAAAAAT!!" Tobi melesat secepat kilat, tapi.. BUAGH!! Tobi lupa buka pintu depan...

"Ni anak atu emang... HUH!" Konan nyamperin Tobi, narik kerah jubahnya, terus "HEAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Konan ngelempar Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga ampe mental ke Konoha...

"OOOOOHH!! TOBI IS FLYING!!" Tobi yang kegirangan malah nyanyiin lagu yang dilantunkan Mike Mohede dalam ajang Asian Idol "I believe I can fly.. I believe I can touch the sky.."

**xxx**

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_Nah nah nah.. gimana ceritanya? seru gak? Gimana yah nasib Pein? apa Tobi bakal nemuin dokternya? Ayo review kalo mau baca lanjutannya! Soalnya saia yang ngetik nih.. OreoZetsu males ngetik! HUH!! Udah ide chapter 1 ini banyakan ide saia lagi!

_**OreoZetsu: **_Hoaaaahm.. kan ide aku mau dipake di chapter 2! gimana sih? Hmm.. kira-kira ada yang ngereview gak yah?

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_Ya gak tau juga.. ini FanFic kolaborasi kita yang pertama sih.. tpi karena ada campur tangan saia yang udah profesional.. Ohoho.. --serial cantik mode: on--

_**OreoZetsu: **_...malu deh punya kakak kayak gini... Ehem.. Pokoknyah harus REVIEW!! Kalo gak, aku males mikirin lanjutannya! (loh, koq jadi ngancem? maapkan adek saia..)

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_Betul! REVIEW bisa membuat hati author berbunga-bunga dan berusaha buat bikin chapter berikutnya lebih luchu lagi! Just so you know! Hahaha..


	2. Akatsuki?

_**GoodBoyTobi: **_OH MY JASHIN! Banyak juga ripiunyah!

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Masa? Masa? Emang ada brapa ripiu? --ngitung pake sempoa-- siji, loro, telu.. WOAH! ALL HAIL TO JASHIN-SAMA! (ehem.. kita islam koq..)

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Arigatou gozaimasu! Buat yg ngereview, alert, fav, atopun yg cuma baca doang tapi gak ninggalin jejak petualang! (He2.. tapi sekarang review yah! Ato gak.. --nyiapin bazooka--)

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Oh ya.. aku liat review dari _**raitei85 **_yg bilang klo Fic ini ngingetin dia ama anime _Lucky Star_.. Ehem.. maap maap ajah.. ide kita orisinil dan gak niru dari manapun! Bahkan kita aja baru denger ada anime yg judulnya _Lucky Star_.. --sweat dropped--

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Tapi makaci karena kamu suka Fic ini.. terus baca dan terus review yah! Oh ya.. maap klo di chapter 1 Itachi dijelek-jelekin.. kita turut berduka cita atas kematian Konoha-nukenin nan tampan dan kuat ituh..

**OreoZetsu:** Jadi.. mari kita-kita yang islam membacakan Yasin buat sang Uchiha yg telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah.. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Yaasiin.. (di skip ajah ya..)

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Amiin..

Tobi: Weee.. Tobi is still flyiiiiiing.. Koq udah seminggu gak jatoh jatoh ya?

**xxx**

Sementara itu di pintu gerbang Konoha..

Seperti biasa.. Izumo dan Kotetsu lagi ngejaga gerbang dari segala ancaman dan mara bahaya. Misalnya.. gembel, sales keliling, bencong, tukang minta-minta, ampe tukang pijet buta (emang yang kayak gini mengancam yah?).

Kotetsu lagi senyam-senyum mesum sambil baca **Icha Icha Paradise** yang dikasih gratisan ama Jiraiya pas cuci gudang (maklum buku lama.. kan udah keluar yang baru.. **Icha Icha Tactics**), sementara Izumo lagi seru ngutik-ngutik upilnya yang nyempil daleeeem banget (bayangkan betapa ia berkonsentrasi sodara sodara..). Tapi tiba-tiba mata mereka langsung melotot segede jengkol pas ngeliat benda oranye yang melayang ke arah mereka.

"Izumo! Izumo! Itu apaan!" Kotetsu langsung loncat keluar dari pos jaga dan ninggalin **Icha Icha Paradise** nya.

"Hah! Apaan!" Izumo langsung ikutan loncat keluar, padahal upilnya juga udah setengah keluar.

"Yang itu! yang itu!" Kotetsu nunjuk dengan semangat 45 seolah yang ditunjuk ituh adalah segerombolan penjajah. Izumo nyipitin matanya sebisa mungkin biar fokus ke benda aneh yang melayang itu.

"It's.. it's.. a BIRD! no! it's.. it's.. a PLANE! NO! it's.. it's.. it's a SUPERMAAAAN!** (3)**" Izumo tereak semangat banget, yang langsung dapet sambutan jitakan hangat dari Kotetsu...

**(3)** ada yang tau lagunya **Five for Fighting** yang judulnya **Superman**?

"ODONK! MANA ADA SUPERMAN HARE GENE!" Kotetsu tereak telak ke kuping Izumo yang malang yang mengakibatkan gendang telinga Izumo meledug seketika.

Sementara Tobi yang masih melayang di langit, makin lama makin nyadar kalo dia itu makin lama makin turun. Nyanyiannya pun berubah "I BELIEVE I CAN FALL! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE GROOOOOUUUUND!" GEDEBUM! Tobi mendarat ampe kepalanya membleb ke dalem tanah. Izumo ama Kotetsu buru-buru nyamperin makhluk yang mucul secara 'ajaib' itu.

"Nah lho.. gak taunya orang nih.. terus gimana?" Izumo malah cengo.

"First step.. bawa ke rumah sakit! Yok! atu.. dua.. tiga.." Hupla! Kotetsu ama Izumo langsung ngegotong Tobi kayak kambing yang mau disembeleh, tapi karena Izumo gak kuat, Tobi beberapa kali jatoh ke tanah sebelom nyampe ke rumah sakit (udah pingsan ditambah benjol pula!).

_--Konoha Hospital--_

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! ADA ORANG GILA MAU LEWAT!" Izumo tereak dengan begonya, bikin Kotetsu dongkol setengah mati. Tpi sukses! om om dokter dan mbak mbak suster langsung pada ngibrit...

Sampe ke UGD, Izumo ama Kotetsu langsung ngelempar Tobi ke arah kasur, tapi meleset! GUBRAK! Tobi langsung mendarat di lantai.

"Yah meleset.. biarin deh.. Izumo! Cepet ambil alkohol!" Kotetsu langsung merentah sambil tolak pinggang.

"Oke.. oke.. nih!" Izumo nyodorin alkoholnya ke Kotetsu.

"Ya jangan gua.. lo aja sana yang nyadarin dia!" Kotetsu nyaut dengan belagunya, muka Izumo langsung demek, tapi akhirnya dilakuin juga. Izumo nyamperin Tobi yang celentang dengan hopeless di lantai, terus ngedeketin botol alkohol ke idungnya.. Tapi gak ada reaksi...

"Gak nyadar nih! Apa disirem ajah pake alkohol?" Kotetsu yang ditanya malah manggut-manggut pake muka iseng, Izumo malah ikutan nyengir. Pyuuur..

"PUAH! ADA APA NIH! BANJIR YAH!" Tobi langsung gelagapan. Tapi dia berenti pas ngeliat dua makhluk asing yang juga lagi ngeliatin dia.

"Eh.. halo! Kalian sapa? Dua kuntet bersaudara?" Tobi nanya sambil berusaha buat berdiri.

"Enak aja! Ada juga elo tuh yang kuntet! Lo sendiri sapa!" Kotetsu ama Izumo ngomong ampir kompakan.

"Oh! Aku Tobi dari Akatsuki, dan Tobi anak ba—"

"HAH! AKATSUKI! Beneran Kotetsu!" Izumo nengok ke Kotetsu yang buru-buru ngerogoh-rogoh kantongnya nyari poto Itachi ama Kisame waktu pertama kali ke Konoha.

"I-IYA BENER! BAJUNYA SAMA! KITA HARUS LAPOR HOKAGEEE!" Kotetsu langsung ngibrit ke gedung Hokage, Izumo juga langsung ngintil.

"Eh? Ada apaan sih? Ah biarin deh.. hmm.. ngomong-ngomong Tobi kesini nyari apa ya? mmm.." Tobi garuk-garuk pala "Ah! mungkin kalo sambil jalan entar inget!" Tobi pun akhirnya ngeloyor keluar dari rumah sakit, ngelewatin beberapa dokter yang lalu lalang tanpa nyadar sama sekali...

_--Hokage Office--_

Kotetsu ama Izumo langsung ngebut secepet kilat. CKIIT! Kotetsu belok dengan tajem percis kayak mobil balap, sementara Izumo gak bisa belok dan nabrak Shizune yang lagi gendong Ton Ton. Shizune langsung ngejedak, sementara Ton Ton ketindih ama Izumo.

"Aduuuh.. sakiiit.. Izumo! Apa-apaan sih!" Shizune ngelus-ngelus palanya yang benjol.

"Ma-maap Shizune-chan.. Aku tadi mau belok tapi gagal.." Izumo langsung minta maap dengan sepenuh hati ama cewek berambut item di depannya, yang sebenernya udah lama dia taksir tapi gak berani berani buat ngungkapin perasaannya.

"Uuuh.. ya udah gak pa pa.. Tapi.. Ton Ton mana yah?" Shizune langsung celingak-celinguk nyari babi piaraannya dari kecil.

"Oh iya.. kemana yah.. Eh? ini kok dibawahku ada yang empuk-empuk ya? Tadi kamu bawa bantal?" Izumo masig celingak-celinguk. Muka Shizune langsung biru.

"C-coba minggir!" Shizune langsung ngedorong Izumo ampe nyusruk. Tangannya langsung gemeter pas ngeliat Ton Ton yang udah rata ama lantai...

"Shi-shizune.." Izumo mulai merinding ngerasa ada aura aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba, Shizune nengok dengan mata berkaca-kaca...

"TON TON MATIIIII! KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Shizune langsung nyakar-nyakarin muka Izumo "WUAAAAAAAAAA!"

_----_

"Tsunade-sama! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Kotetsu langsung ngedobrak pintu ruangan Tsunade ampe guling-gulingan di lante.

BRUUT! "Buset! Udah kayak James Bond aje! What happen aye naon teh barudak?" Tsunade yang lagi minum sake, kaget ampe nyembur.

"I-ituh.. ada.. Akatsuki.." Kotetsu narik napas "Sekarang dia lagi dirumah sakit sama Izumo! Harus kita apakan dia, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade baru mau ngomong, pas tiba-tiba ada Izumo lari-larian masuk ke ruangannya.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! ADA AKATSUKIIII!" Izumo tereak ampe Tsunade ketiup. Kotetsu sweat dropped.

"Hah! Muka lo napa, nyet?" Kotetsu bengong ngeliat muka Izumo yang compang-camping, tapi tiba-tiba dia inget sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting. "HAH! KALO LO DISINI, YANG JAGAIN TUH AKATSUKI SAPAH!"

"...eh? sapa ya?" Izumo garuk-garuk pala. "..." Tsunade bengong, gak tau mesti ngomong apa. Kotetsu keringet dingin...

_--Sunagakure--_

Gaara sang Kazekage lagi sibuk ama kertas-kertas kerjanya, pas tiba-tiba... "DASAR BEGO! GUA GAK MAO TAU! POKOKNYA LO BERDUA HARUS TANGKEP AKATSUKI ITUUUH!" teriakan Tsunade menggema ke seluruh pelosok negeri...

Si rambut merah itu langsung ngejedak dari bangkunya, dan ketimbun ama kertas-kertas kerjanya. "Astagfirullah.. Kayaknya bentar lagi harus ngirim bantuan ke Konoha nih.. Dari teriakannya sih, bakal ada rusuh besar.." Gaara langsung bangun dan ngelongok ke jendela sambil ngelus-ngelus palanya yang benjol...

"WUAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Kankurou yang memilukan, rupanya dia lagi pake make-up, daaaan...

"BERISIK BANCI! GUA LAGI DENGERIN LAGUNYA **AVENGED SEVENFOLD**!" Temari tereak gak kalah kenceng...

_--balik ke Konoha--_

"Hmm.. sebenernya apa sih yang Tobi cari?" Tobi masih keliling-keliling Konoha tanpa tujuan, tapi tiba-tiba...

"KOTETSU! KOTETSU! ITU DIA!" Izumo muncul di belakang Tobi.

"NAH! CEPET TANGKEP!" Kotetsu langsung nguber Tobi, berdua ama Izumo.

"Uh oh.. kayaknya dua orang itu emang sakit jiwa deh.. Tobi lari dulu aja lah biar aman.." Tobi pun langsung ngibrit dengan lincahnya.

**xxx**

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Nah.. karena bagian Tobi paling panjang, kita bagi jadi 2 chapter aja ya? Capek ngetiknya.. Hayooo.. gimana cara Tobi kabur? Bakal ketangkep apa nggak yah?

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Hmm.. koq jadi ada pairing IzumoShizune ya?

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Gak pa pa khan? Biar ada bumbu romance dikit! He3..

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Okey lah.. Tapi koq ada Gaara n kakak2nya juga?

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Biarin.. saia yang ngetik inih.. kan biar _**.hoshi.na-chan.**_ seneng pacarnya nongol biarpun dikit! Ha3..

_**OreoZetsu:**_ As you wish.. Oh ya, maap kalo di chapter ini Akatsuki belom diceritain lagi.. Tenang ajah, semua kebagian buat nyari dokter kok! Tapi nanti ya.. nikmatin aja jalan ceritanya.. Orang sabar disayang Allah..

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Okeh.. sekian buat chapter ini.. jangan lupa REVIEW!


	3. Team 7?

GoodBoyTobi: Huwaaaah

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Huwaaaah.. akhirnya selese juga ngetik chapter 3! Udah jelas minggu depan saia mau Pra UAS&UAN.. tetep ajah adek yg gak tau diuntung ni gak mau bantuin ngetik! --ngelirik ke makhluk jelek di sebelah--

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Apa liat liat? Kagok ya adeknya tambah ganteng?

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Idih, najis! --nendang si makhluk jelek dari jendela kamar--

_**OreoZetsu:**_ WUOOOOOHH!!

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Ahem.. uhuk.. Oh iya, kita ngabulin review _**Miyavi.rai**_ yang minta ngadain Naru-chan di chapter 3 ini (meskipun dia mestinya nongol pas giliran Kisame, berarti entar Naru diganti Kiba sesuai request _**zimshuver4ever **_kayaknya..) Jadiii.. enjoy yah! :3

Izumo: Bentar Kotetsu! Gua kebelet pipis!

Kotetsu: GAK ADA PIPIS-PIPISAN!! --nyeret Izumo yang setengah mati nahanin pipis--

Izumo: HEEEEEEELLPH!!

**xxx**

Suatu hari yang cerah di Konoha.. Burung-burung berkicau, rumput-rumput bergoyang, orang-orang berlalu-lalang, tukang pijet buta mendadak gak buta lagi, dan dua orang gila yang mengejar sebuah benda berwarna oranye.. (lho?)

"WOOOOOOOOIIII!! BERENTI LO!!" Kotetsu tereak sambil niupin peluit PRIT! PRIT! PRIT! (dikate lagi tanding bola?)

"GAK MAOOO!!" Tobi masih ngibrit dengan lincah percis monyet. Loncat sana, loncat sini, mendaki gunung, lewati lembah (emang ninja Hatori?)

Sementara Izumo udah makin empot-empotan, ampe gak bisa komentar apa-apa...

Ampe di suatu perempatan, Tobi langsung belok kanan dengan cepat. Kotetsu udah siap-siap mau belok juga, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya ditarik ama Izumo ampe dia jatoh tengkurep.

"APAAN SIH, MONYET?! NGAPAIN LO NARIK-NARIK KAKI GUA?!" Kotetsu tereak dengan suara super toa, yang bikin Izumo ketiup 5 meter.

"Tunggu Kotetsu, gua tau jalan pintasnya!"

"Oh ya? emang ada?"

"Ada! Nih, kita tinggal lewat gang kecil ini, terus nanti kita cegat dia di ujung jalan!"

"Heem.. Tumben lo pinter!" Kotetsu langsung nyengir kuda "Ya udah! Ayo cepet cegat dia!"

Merekapun langsung menyusuri jalan tikus yang emang bener-bener penuh tikus, Izumo beberapa kali jejeritan gara-gara nginjek e'ek tikus yang bertebaran...

Tapi.. di tengah pelarian, tiba-tiba Tobi lupa kenapa dia lari.

"Oh, iya.. Tobi ngapain lari-lari ya? Orang gak ada yang ngejar kok.." diapun berenti dan mikir sebentar, tiba-tiba perutnya bunyi.

"Ah laper.. nyari makan dulu aja deh.. entar baru nginget-nginget lagi apa yang Tobi cari.." Tobi akhirnya muter balik...

_--Sementara itu, di ujung jalan--_

"Nah, Kotetsu. Menurut perhitungan gua, yang lewat sini berikutnya pasti bocah tengil itu!" kata Izumo sotoy.

"Iya.. iya.. jadi kalo nanti ada bayangan, langsung kita sergap ajah oke?!" Izumo manggut-manggut.

Mereka berduapun ambil ancang-ancang di kanan kiri jalan, percis kayak detektif yang mau nyergap maling kolor.

Semenit kemudian, muncullah sebuah bayangan hitam.

"Yak.. satu.. dua.. TIGA!!" Kotetsu ama Izumo langsung nyergap orang yang lewat itu dan nonjokin mukanya dengan penuh kebiadaban. BAK! BIK! BUK! BEK! BOK!

Setelah puas nonjokin, merekapun baru nyadar kalo yang dipukulin itu... Sebuah buntelah gemuk berwajah menor memakai daster emak-emak yang sungguh ketinggalan jaman **(4)**

Muka Kotetsu langsung biru...

"Eh, Kotetsu! Ini bukannya Torako **(5)** ya?" kata Izumo sambil nunjuk ke arah kucing perlente yang kayaknya lebih keurus daripada mereka berdua.

"Hah? Torako? Kucing yang kerjaannya kabur mulu itu?!" mata Kotetsu langsung belo seketika "Berarti yang kita pukulin ini..."

Izumo ama Kotetsu langsung menatap satu sama lain...

"KABUUUUUUUUURRR!!" si dua ninja bego itu langsung ambil langkah sepuluh ribu...

**(4)** Inget gak ama ibu gendut ini? Dia ini ibu-ibu kaya yang kucingnya ilang mulu! Pertama kali dicari ama Naruto dkk, trus di shippuden ni kucing ilang lagi dan dicari ama Konohamaru dkk.

**(5)** Nah.. ini dia si makhluk gak tau diuntung! Namanya Torako! (kata kohai saia sih)

_--mari kita liat Tobi--_

Tobi masih celingak-celinguk nyari makan, bener-bener gak mikirin apa yang dia cari pertama. Tiba-tiba, dia ngeliat sebuah gerobak yang tampaknya memancarkan sinar benderang (dramatis mode: on) "Oooooh.." Tobi meng-oh menatap gerobak yang mengeluarkan bau yang amat sangat menggoyahkan iman umat manusia. **Ichiraku Ramen **tertulis dengan huruf hiragana di spanduknya.

Bagaikan melihat surga, Tobi seakan melayang ke warung mie itu. Dia langsung duduk disebelah remaja berambut duren dengan kulit agak dekil plus kumis kucing di pipinya. Dia mikir...

"_Kayaknya sekarang Tobi percaya ama teori Darwin yang diajarin Dei-senpai.."_ si Uchiha autis lantas manggut-manggut.

Tobi ngelirik tumpukan mangkok Ramen yang udah diabisin Naru, _"Mmm.. ini sih bukan turunan monyet, tapi beruk.. eh, apa gorila? Tobi harus tanya senpai.."_

Tobi mesen ramen yang porsinya paling gede, terus nunggu dengan manisnya, mata masih curi-curi pandang ke Naru. Naru yang ngerasa dipelototin orang aneh di sebelahnya, jadi risih, terus nanya ke Tobi.

"Heeemm.. Ada apa sih? Kayaknya kok ngeliatin aku mulu?" Naru nanya sambil rada blushing, akhir-akhir ini dia emang ngerasa tambah ganteng soalnya.

Yang ditanya langsung geleng-geleng "Eh, enggak.. Tobi gak liat apa-apa kok.."

Naru jadi monyongin bibirnya yang khas banget itu _"Cih.. padahal udah seneng, akhirnya ada yang merhatiin kalo gua cakep.. Oooh.. Sakura-chan.. kapan sih dikau nyadar kalo daku ini lebih cakep daripada Sas-gay?" _Naru kembali nyeruput ramennya sambil muram.

Tobi ngucek-ngucek matanya, puyeng juga dia kelamaan ngeliatin beruk, eh.. Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Akhirnya, ramen pesanannya datang.

"Itadakimasu!" Tobi langsung makan dengan ceria.

Perut kenyang, hatipun senang, turun panas demam. Tapi tiba-tiba dia inget kalo dia... gak punya duit...

Siiiing.. tiba-tiba sunyi senyap.. Fiiuuuuh.. ada sehelai daun yang tertiup angin.. (efek komik banget ya?)

Tobi membatu di bangku. Nongol tanda tanya gede di atas kepala Naru.

"Nandattebayo.." Towel! Towel! Naru nowel-nowel Tobi pake sumpit ramennya.

Tiba-tiba...

"ITUH DIAAAA!!" mendadak dua orang gila nongol lagi, kali ini Kotetsu udah bawa stik golf, dan Izumo udah bawa bat kasti (kemana kunainya mas?)

"TANGKEP DIA IZUMOOOO!!" Kotetsu bereteriak layaknya seorang komandan.

"_SAVED BY THE SCREAM!!" _jeritan hati Tobi langsung girang, ngeliat ada peluang buat kabur, diapun langsung ngibrit dari warung ramen ituh.. _"Maafin Tobi, mama.. Tobi udah jadi anak nakal.. Ihiks.. tapi demi nyawa.."_

Dan.. pengejaran gilapun terulang lagi..

Tiba di persimpangan yang crowded banget, Tobi langsung belok kiri.

"Wups! Hampir aja nabrak! Maaf ya, nyonya.." Tobi ngerem tepat di depan seorang ibu yang lagi bawa-bawa kucing. Si ibu bengong, mukanya compang-camping gara-gara ditonjokin orang aneh yang enggak dikenal, yang udah dia sumpahin abis-abisan dan kalo ketemu lagi bakal dia uyak-uyak siapapun tu orang.

Si ibu mulai jalan lagi, tapi tiba-tiba.. BRUAGH!! Ada dua orang yang terpelanting akibat memantul dari perutnya yang bergelambir.

"HADOOOOH!! SAPA SIH YA—" Kotetsu ngedongak, terus langsung beku di tempat.

"Aduduh.. Bisul di pantat gua kayaknya pecah nih.." Izumo malah ngelus-ngelus pantatnya, terus dia ikutan ngedongak, dan melihat suatu pemandangan horor yang bener-bener gak pengen dia liat seumur idup.

Di depan mereka, si ibu gendut udah ngepelin tinjunya yang segede jeruk bali.. Kretek! Kretek! (biasanya begini bunyinya) "Nah ya.. kalian yang tadi nonjokin gua kan?? Sekarang.. giliran gua.."

"OH MAI GOD!!" Kotetsu langsung reflek pelukan ama Izumo.

BAK! BIK! BUK! BEK! BOK!

Lima menit kemudian, ditemukanlah dua jenazah yang telentang di tengah jalan. (bercanda kok..) Izumo ama Kotetsu langsung kejang-kejang...

_--_

"Aduuuuh.. udah capek nih.. Tobi mau pulang aja ah.." Tobi akhirnya ngeloyor ke gerbang Konoha, mau pulang. 100 persen lupa ama tujuan awalnya dia dateng kesini.

_--Mari kita lihat Naruto--_

"Teme.. duit gua jadi abis nih.. Mana orang aneh itu mesennya ramen kepiting lagi.. Huuuf.." Naruto jalan dengan gontai sambil nyibir, terus dia nendang kerikil di jalan. Sang kerikil melayang.. dan mendarat di pantat bebek, tapi kok pantat bebek bulunya item? Oh, bukan! Ternyata itu kepala Sasuke!

"Haduh! Sapa pula sih yang nendang-nendang batu sembarangan?" Sasuke ngelus-ngelus pantat ayam, eh.. rambutnya, dengan penuh keanggunan.

Mata Naruto sontak membelalak "SASUKE!! KAMU LAH BALIK??" (maap, pake bahasa malaysie.. he2)

"Saha eta?" Sasu muter badannya, dan dahinya langsung ngernyit pas ngeliat seekor durian berjalan, ahem.. teman lamanya.

"HAH?! NARUTO?!" Sasuke reflek muter-muter ngeliat sekelilingnya, dan langsung kaget pas ngeliat sekelilingnya, mukanya yang ganteng jadi gak ganteng lagi.

"LAH?! GUA KOK BISA ADA DISINI?! TADI KAN GUA LAGI MALAKIN KABUTO!!" Sasuke malah tereak-tereak Ga-Je-Be.

"**Karena kamu direquest **_**pink-violin**_** buat muncul di chapter ini!" **suara gaib GoodBoyTobi membahana dari antah-berantah.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUNN!!" tiba-tiba terdengarlah jeritan lebay ala fangirl dari kejauhan.

Jeng! Jeng!! JENG!! Muncullah sebuah jidat selebar jalan raya dengan rambut pink neon yang niscaya dapat membuat anak yang baru lahir buta seketika.

"OH MAI GOAT!! Dosa apa sih gua mesti ketemu dia lagi?!" Sasuke langsung kabur dengan lebaynya, dikejar Sakura yang berhasrat menggebu-gebu mau nubruk Sas-cakes..

"Sakura-chaaaan.. kapan sih kamu nyadar kalo aku tuh lebih cakep daripada Sas-gay yang kamu kejar-kejar ituh..?" aer mata Naru langsung mengalir laksana aer terjun.

**xxx**

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ HUWOOOOO!! AMPUN FANS NARU/SASU/SAKU!! --sujud mohon ampun pada semua fans--

_**OreoZetsu:**_ No offense.. kita gak beneran niat buat ngejelek-jelekin mereka kok!

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Yeah, it's just for the sake of this story! Klo saia deskripsiin mereka yang bagus-bagus kan jadi gak lucu! Ya kan? Ya kan?

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Jadi maapkanlah cerita kami ini.. semoga bisa bikin kalian semua ketawa.. gomen nasai ne..

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Ahem.. uhuk.. numpang promosi nih.. R&R FanFic saia yg laen yach! Semuanya humor kok! Ya ya ya? --puppy dog eyes no jutsu--

_**OreoZetsu:**_ Okeh, cukup promosinya.. Mulai chapter berikutnya Akatsuki bakal diceritain lagi.. Soooo.. submit your REVIEW and stay tuned on "AADD"!! (berasa kayak sinetron ajeh..)

_**GoodBoyTobi:**_ Ahoy! One more thing.. Reviewers boleh request anggota Akatsuki mana yang dapet giliran berikutnya loh! Ditunggu suara terbanyaknya, okey?!


End file.
